


Abrupt Ending

by BekahRose



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, I'm very sorry, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9349127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekahRose/pseuds/BekahRose
Summary: This isn’t how it is supposed to end.





	

The blood blooms on his chest, his brow furrowed in confusion.

This isn’t how it is supposed to end; he is supposed to herald in an age where the Old Religion and the New will find peace and work together.

A choked laugh escapes his throat as his knees buckle and he crashes to the ground; water and mud seeping through the thick material of his trousers.

He should be ushering in the Golden Age of Albion, Arthur at his side, both of them stronger than ever…

… Not staring down at some scared, skinny kid with a stolen gun.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't remember when I wrote this, or why I wrote this, but it's complete... and I felt like I should share it with the world, because I'm feeling particularly horrid. xx


End file.
